Acordes
by sorgin
Summary: Una tarde tranquila en casa de Naruto, mientras, a los pies de su cama Sasuke toca la guitarra


La música recorre cada recoveco del pequeño piso y Naruto la siente fluir en su interior. Es suave y dulce, algo frágil que parece estar hecho para desaparecer, como su relación, y un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal. Tiene miedo aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Nunca ha tenido suerte, y menos en el amor. Siempre se equivoca y esta vez no va a ser la excepción. Y sin embargo, no le importa se miente a sí mismo, diciéndose que aprovechará el momento, aunque sabe que a la menor oportunidad saldrá corriendo. Sabe que en el fondo no será capaz de dar el paso.

El sonido de los acordes fluye en sus venas y se encuentra tarareando una canción que cree haber reconocido. Es una canción de amor, un clásico del rock de la que ha olvidado el nombre y de la que se inventa la mayor parte de la letra. Un click le advierte de que la leche esta caliente y la saca procurando no derramarla. La añade el polvo de chocolate y reprimiendo el impulso de salir corriendo se dirige hasta su propia habitación recientemente invadida.

Allí sentado en el suelo, con la espalada apoyada contra la cama y una guitarra en el regazo se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha el ser más arrogante que ha conocido en su vida. Su pálida piel resalta en contraste con los brillantes colores del cuarto haciéndole destacar y atrayendo su mirada. Carraspea para hacerse notar, pero el otro no le presta ni la más mínima atención. Sigue rasgando las cuerdas del instrumento, moviendo las manos como un profesional y Naruto no puede evitar morderse el labio.

Sasuke es así, una revolución silenciosa e impositiva. Se presenta en su casa cuando quiere. Sin pretextos ni excusas, simplemente llamando al timbre de la puerta y entrando a través de ella como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí. Y hoy no ha sido la excepción. Se ha presentado sin avisar y se ha instalado en la habitación como si fuera la suya propia.

Desde la puerta con las dos tazas humeantes en las manos Naruto le observa con detenimiento. Repasa mentalmente cada rasgo, cada línea que dibuja su figura y llega a la conclusión de que no es tan guapo como dicen las chicas. Su cuerpo es demasiado delgado y su piel demasiado pálida aunque hay algo en él que resulta hipnótico. Algo que atrae su atención y que hace volar su imaginación. Que le hace soñar con él y desearle.

La música cesa pero él no se percata hasta que ve la sonrisa socarrona dibujada en el rostro de su amigo. Sacude la cabeza y con paso titubeante se acerca hasta él para darle la bebida. Si el otro se ha sorprendido por su comportamiento no dice nada, tampoco es que por general el hijo menor de los Uchiha hable demasiado. Como bien suelen decir sus padres, sus conversaciones son monólogos de Naruto acompañados por monosílabos del muchacho de cabello negro.

Naruto da un sorbo a la taza y la deja sobre la mesilla para tumbarse en la cama con la cabeza colgada sobre el hombro de Sasuke, quien se recoloca la guitarra en el regazo y sigue tocando como si no habría parado.

El reloj le dice que han pasado dos horas, pero a Naruto le cuesta creerlo. A cambiado de postura tantas veces que le duele el cuerpo de no hacer nada. Se estira y mira los dedos enrojecidos de Sasuke. Quiere decirle que pare de tocar, pero sabe que no lo hará. Esta frustrado, puede que incluso enfadado y esa es la manera más rápida que tiene el moreno para liberar la tensión. Siguiendo un impulso infantil le abraza por la espalda y deposita un beso sobre su cabeza. Sasuke se tensa y por fin deja de tocar. Gira la cabeza hacía arriba para mirarle a los ojos y alza una mano para acariciar el cabello de Naruto, quien le sonríe de manera juguetona.

Y por un minuto Sasuke deja escapar su autocontrol, se aferra al cabello de Naruto y tira de él hacía abajo. Aprieta sus labios contra los ajenos y por un segundo se siente placenteramente mareado. Los ojos azules se abren sorprendidos ante el contacto, pero Sasuke es incapaz de verlos. Siente el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno y escucha el corazón de Naruto golpeando el pecho más rápido de lo que nunca antes lo había oído.

\- Te quiero.- Lo dice en voz alta, tratando de que no se note el miedo que tiene a ser rechazado. Baja la cabeza y trata de recuperar la guitarra para seguir tocando, pero una mano ajena sujeta la suya y Sasuke sonríe al comprender que su declaración ha sido bienvenida.

Naruto le agarra la mano con la que acariciaba su cabeza y usa la otra para obligarle a volver a mirarle y estamparle un nuevo beso en esos labios cálidos que jamás pensó serían tan dulces. Y mientras lo hace escucha el sonido de la risa de Sasuke a quien le hace cosquillas con los mechones de su cabello al caer.

En la calle llueve y hace frío. El sol no piensa salir y ellos tampoco. Se quedan allí sobre la cama tumbados de perfil mirándose y riendo como idiotas y Naruto no entiende porque es tan feliz de repente ni porque a Sasuke no se le quita el sonrojo de las mejillas. Solo sabe que cundo éste se va le deja una sensación calida en el pecho, los labios placenteramente doloridos y la promesa de que al día siguiente volverán a verse.

Una promesa en la que tiene miedo de creer. Una no que no se atreve a considerar real, que el corazón le duele demasiado y cree que se le puede llegar a partir si no tiene el cuidado suficiente. Por eso cuando le encuentra esperándole en la puerta de su casa la mañana siguiente y le da un suave beso en los labios, delante de su madre que les esta despidiendo, es entonces cuando descubre que todo es real. Y que también él tiene derecho a encontrar a alguien especial.


End file.
